Darkness Overtakes All
by Kellyyyy
Summary: What Happens When Our Favourite 2 Detectives Are Trapped In A Warehouse With A maniac Killer EO OF COURSE!
1. Chapter 1

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

There was a mad man on the loose, he had killed and raped 5 young women all tall, slim and beautiful.

Detective's Benson and Stabler had gotten a tip of, of the whereabouts of the wanted fugitive and were on their way to an old abandoned mattress factory; although they should have brought back-up they were confident that they received only a prank phone call, most likely from some punk teenager.

The car pulled up in the front of the factory, Olivia and Elliot stepped out, Elliot walking in front of her.

"Where do think we should start?" Olivia said looking up at the two story complex with her hands inside her jacket. Elliot just looked blankly up, and then continued to walk toward the large metal door. He reached for the handle and expecting it to be locked shut, it was slightly pushed open, he turned around and gave a small 'well what do yah know' look at his partner, he slowly pushed the door open and took small steps inside.

"Hello. ... Is anybody here?" He shouted as the sound echoed through the large empty building.

Olivia closely walked behind as he walked in, a sound of metal hitting the ground echoed, startling both detectives, it didn't take long for Elliot to whip out his gun from his belt and raise it searching corners for sign of movements. Olivia withdrew her gun also, tagging behind Elliot.

The sound of the door slamming shut behind them hid their only source of light, once again startling them,

"Elliot?"

"I'm right here" he answered searching in the darkness and grabbing hold of her arm. Both were scared although they denied it no matter what situation they were in.

Still holding her arm making sure he would not lose her he walked ahead still holding his gun out with the other hand using it so he didn't run into a wall.

"I've been waiting for this moment for quite a while now" a deep voice rose over the now small area.

Olivia now holding her arm onto Elliot's, moved closer towards him.

"You know you will have to turn on a light if you wanna kill us?" Elliot remarked

"You might bump into a few walls if not"

Elliot thought he had the upper hand and was confident he was making sense to the man.

"I don't wanna kill you, I just want to scare you" the man said with a laugh.

"It's you, isn't it?" Olivia said trying not to sound scared.

"Your very smart detective. … Benson is it?" "Ow yes I've heard some stories about you" the man teased.

"Owell you both better get some rest I'll see you in the morning" the man said yawning. Footsteps fell then all of a sudden stopping, a bright light shot out at the detectives as they fought of the new light Elliot saw a man step outside and slam the door shut again, before neither detectives could get to the door the darkness took over again.


	2. Chapter 2

"What now?" Olivia questioned

Elliot slowly lowered his gun and put it back in its holster.

"We call for help" Elliot quickly mentioned slightly smiling, although she couldn't see it she knew he was smiling.

**((((((((((((((( MEANWHILE )))))))))))))**

"Have either of you seen Olivia or Elliot?" Cragen stated walking out of his office.

"Not yet, they're either making out somewhere or found some big thug" Munch joked leaning back in his chair. Fin let out a laugh also leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks guys I was actually being serious" Cragen said as he collected a few folders and walked back into his office.

"Come to think about it where are those two?" Fin stated resting his elbows on his desk.

* * *

Elliot took out his phone and flipped it open letting out a bit of light. 

"So that's what you look like" Olivia commented trying to calm they're nerves.

Elliot smiled and dialed the precincts number; his smile was soon turned around when the phone beeped, announcing that there was no signal. His head lifted slightly and turned to look at Olivia who was watching over his shoulder in disbelief.

"I'll try mine?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah"

Olivia then flipped her phone from her pocket and held it out front; both peered at the small lit screen which had not a single bar of service.

"Damn it!" Elliot gritted as he threw his arms in the air.

"Great. What now?" Olivia asked using her cell as a force of light.

Elliot pulled his phone out once again and also used it as a source of light. Holding the phone's out the pair searched for something, anything to help escape.

"Liv, over here"

Olivia walked toward the small light and the light shape of his face. And reached a table scattered with papers.

"What the ..?" She couldn't finish.

"Son of a bitch has been watching us, everywhere, everywhere we go, everyone we see"

They shuffled through photos, articles from newspapers, and personal reports the man had written.

"I have a feeling he's not after us. He's after you" Elliot said nervously holding up a photo which had originally been of Olivia and Elliot walking toward their car, Elliot's face had been cut out, and a man with a ski mask sticky taped in his place. Olivia took the photo and scanned over it, she started to tear up, she put the photo down and took a few steps away and wiped her tears before Elliot could see, but he didn't miss it, he walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder,

"It's going to be ok" He tried to reassure her.

"I know" she sobbed

"How many stalkers do I need?" trying to laugh a little bit

"Maybe we should ... Just wait until morning there should be light then"

She turned toward him letting his hand fall of her shoulder,

"Don't you remember, he said he'd be back in the morning?!" she snapped.

"I know but is there anything else we can do!?" he snapped back

Olivia let out a sigh "ok, fine" she gave in.

**((((((( MEANWHILE ))))))))**

"I tried Elliot's cell, answering machine" Munch said as he Fin Sat in their chairs Cragen standing across from them. "I think we should go check it out the warehouse" Cragen strictly said with his hands placed on his hips.

"Ok Fin and I will go."

"Well call you if we get something Cap'n" Fin said as he followed Munch out.

Elliot looked at his watch using his cell's light, it was just about nine thirty, he had sat himself on the cold cement floor leaning against the wall, knees in front of his chest with his hands leaning over his knees.

Olivia was pacing in front of him, it was tense and quiet until Elliot spoke up,

"Your making me dizzy you know?"

She stopped and looked at him; he was quite content against the wall.

"You know nothing will happen to us, or you?" he asked gently.

She was still standing in front of him with her hands on hips,

"Ow yeah and how do you know that?"

"Because I won't let anything happen" he said, searching for her eyes as she starred above his head. When she did look, he hooked her with his piercing blue eyes, he patted the hard floor beside him, she hesitantly walked over and plopped herself beside him, with her head against the wall she let out a sigh and closed her eyes

"Its going to be ok, I promise" Elliot said resting his hand on her knee.

Whenever she felt his touch she felt a tingle and her heart begun to race, but this time she felt comfortable and safe.


	3. Chapter 3

WAREHOUSE

10:30pm

Elliot Loosened his tie, leaning forward he removed his coat and hung it around Olivia shoulders.

"I don't need you to baby me Elliot" she whispered pulling the coat closer to her body

"I know, you don. ... What was that?" he was cut off as he whispered as he searched the darkness

"I'm guessing you heard it as well"

Suddenly they could hear footsteps moving closer toward them, Elliot pulled himself Olivia following as he once again whipped out his gun.

"I suggest you put that down" a gruff mans voice sounded. Looking towards the direction the voice had came from Elliot swerved and spun in directions, searching. Olivia snapped into cop mode and begun,

"Your only making things worse for yourself" she tried

The man completely ignored him

"I said put your gun down officer"

Elliot spun in the direction of the voice.

"You should know that I can shoot you in a second, so put the gun down" the man commanded

"Yeah, it would have to be a pretty lucky shot to get either of us in this condition" meaning the light Elliot reasoned. "Well you see detective, I have a magic trick, I have these special goggles that let me see through nightfall, so ah I think I have a pretty good shot myself"

Elliot froze Olivia also. "Slide the gun on the floor detective, this is your last chance or I blow her brains out" he said with a faint giggle.

10:35pm

"How long does it take dude" Fin asked sleepily.

"Not much further, about five minutes" Munch answered, not taking an eye of the road.

"What do you thinks going on?" Fin asked concerned

"I have no idea, for all we know this could be a trick to get back at me"

"Now who would want to get back at you Munch?" Fin said sarcastically

"Elliot for 1"

"Ow yeah, why what did you do to him" Fin asked pretending to care.

"Well I sort of unscrewed the sugar lid at the café, so when he tipped it in his coffee, it sort of fell off" Munch said containing a laugh

"Wow I'm not so worried now" Fin said laughing, returning back to his headrest.

WAREHOUSE

10:40pm

Elliot knew he had a choice to make, he just didn't know if the man was telling the truth. 'What if he didn't have a gun?' 'What if he couldn't see?' 'What if it was a trick or some crazed teenager?'

But Elliot knew he wasn't going to risk letting Olivia die or himself.

He glanced over at Olivia who glanced back; he then bent down and slid the gun across into the darkness.

"Good boy" the man snickered

A strange smell had filled the air,

"Its gas" Olivia said holding her nose to block the smell. Elliot had also held his nose but it was to much and soon enough both detectives were blacked out and on the floor.

**DAH NAH NAH NAHHH !**

**LOL**

**FANXX FOR THAHH REVIEWS KEEP EM' ****COMING !**


	4. Chapter 4

WAREHOUSE

10:46pm

Munch and Fin had just pulled up outside the front of the warehouse.

"Well the car's not here" Munch stated, taking notice that the door was open.

Munch moved toward the door and pushed it open,

"Hello?"

Fin now stood next to him

"Elliot?" "Olivia?"

"See I told you they wouldn't be here" Munch commented as Fin shot him a look and stepped inside the dark building.

"You smell that?"

"Yeah it smells like..."

"Gas" Fin finished

"If this used to be a mattress factory why is there gas here?" Munch said as Fin walked back out side and called for back-up. They then waited by the car, as assistance came over the radio "On our way"

The other end said.

"Now what?"

"We wait" Munch ended

UNKNOWN AREA

10:59pm

All was freezing cold as Elliot came to, picking himself up off the ground rubbing his head and sitting upright,

"Liv?" he snapped

Elliot jumped as he saw his partner lying on the ground about a meter away

"Liv?" he said as he ran by her side

"Wake up, C'mon wake up" he wailed as he shook her lifting her head.

"Elliot?" "What happened?" She drowsily gasped.

"He knocked us out, with the gas and moved us" He said glancing around the room.

He helped her to her feet as she rubbed her eyes still a bit confused.

The area was small and cold; it had metal shelving against 2 of the 4 walled areas.

"I think were in a storage room" Olivia said searching through old bottles of hospital drugs.

Elliot walked to the door and examined the lock and framework of the thick metal door.

"Damn hospitals!" he cursed

"What now?" Olivia whispered running her fingers through her hair, fighting to keep the tears down.

"Someone must have been coming"

"And that's why he moved us?" Olivia questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yeah"

Olivia couldn't hold it back the water works burst and she let out a sob

"Hey" Elliot calmed, turning toward her and reaching his arms around her,

"It's going to be ok" he soothed holding the back of her head and placing a hand on her back shifting her closer to him.

"You said that last time, and now look" she said muffled by his chest still quietly sobbing

She was right he thought.

It seemed like ages before he pulled away still holding her arms in his hands, she had stopped crying and was a little embarrassed.

"So what can we do?" Olivia let out.

"Wait I guess. Someone's bound to notice we are missing, and then they will come and find us" He calmly said moving a strand of loose hair away from her face.

Now she felt even more embarrassed realizing the situation they were in. Olivia pulled away breaking the moment and moving to the wall, sliding down pulling her knees to her chest.

WAREHOUSE

11:10pm

Back-up had arrived and were inside the warehouse with torches, guns drawn and forensic's to analyze the chemical.

Cragen had just pulled up hearing the news that the detectives were missing.

"So what's the news?" he asked panting

"They were here; we found the tire tracks leading here and back off to the road"

"Either the man was here and caught Liv and Elliot and stashed em' in the boot of the car and drove off. Or you can think of any other reason that fits" Fin finished waiting for some sort of abuse, but oddly Cragen looked down patted Fins back and walked away. Either he was really upset or just not himself which was unusual.

UNKNOWN AREA

11:20pm

Elliot took a step toward Olivia to sit beside her when the door budged; Olivia leapt up and moved next to Elliot he grabbed her hand and squeezed. The door slowly opened as a tall well built man moved in the door way; he was wearing a black ski mask only revealing his eyes and mouth, and an army colored puffy jacket, jeans and big black boots, he was also holding a large shot gun.

The man moved about a meter in front of the shaking pair and held the gun up towards Elliot's head.


	5. Chapter 5

WAREHOUSE

11:21pm

Elliot shifted back as he hit a shelve, his arms by his side felt a slight prick, as he realized there was a syringe on the shelf behind him at his fingertips.

Olivia had noticed and moved closer to him; standing in front of his left arm covering a now prepared Elliot.

Elliot knew that his chances to get him and Olivia out alive were slim, he couldn't give up, he had to try.

The man moved closer,

"You can stay here" the man said gesturing toward Elliot with his firearm.

"No deal" Elliot calmly said

Olivia didn't move but before she knew it Elliot jumped from his skin and on top of the man, both fell to the floor wrestling over the gun Olivia rushed over picking up the syringe Elliot had dropped,

"NOW!" Elliot screamed as Olivia jabbed the needle into the arm in which the gun was held by the man

He screamed in pain

"You stupid bitch!" he cursed as Elliot snatched the gun from the floor. Elliot watched the man pull the needle out with a whine. He held the gun pointed at the man

"Find some rope" He demanded looking over his shoulder at Olivia who was just starring at the man with one hand over her upper arm, Olivia whisked away around the corner and searched the area for something to imitate rope or cuffs. Elliot stood his ground as the man held his hand which was now covered in blood, dragging himself upward and leaning against the wall

"What now detective? Are you going to shoot me" he smugly asked with a slight giggle

"Depends on what _you_ do"

Olivia returned with some cable tires as she walked behind the sitting man. She released her hand from her arm as Elliot noticed blood escaping as she tied the mans arm and aching hand to each other.

He didn't even struggle it was almost like he wanted to get caught and tied up and held at gun point.

"Your arm?" Elliot stuttered out

"Yer, he shot me, the stupid prick" she said giving a slight kick to the mans side

Olivia now stood next to Elliot

"You sure you're ok" Elliot asked noticing Olivia clutching her arm once again

"Yeah"

"So you're doing pretty well so far but I must ask, how are you going to get help, watch me, and save your partner all at once" the man asked starring up at Elliot with a smile.

"Watch" Elliot said smiling back at him.

The mans eyes filled with confusion and his smile was now gone.

Olivia walked out of the room with a wave at the man catching Elliot's drift.

"We will be back soon with a little surprise" Elliot smirked.

He then walked out the door smiling from ear to ear and closing the large metal door.

The man heard the latch slam shut.

Elliot ran and caught up with Olivia who was outside by their now dinted and scratched car.

"Hey" he beamed jogging up behind her

She turned over her shoulder and smiled

"How's your arm?"

"Bleeding" she replied with a smile

"Ok, how do _you_ feel "He asked standing in front of her, moving her hand from the wound. He peered at it "It's just a flesh wound" she huffed as he still searched through the blood.

"OW!"

"Still think its flesh?"

He walked over and opened the car door leaning in and taking out a phone and her jacket.

Elliot walked back over to Olivia as she leaned on the back of the car clutching her arm watching over her shoulder at Elliot, who was now on the phone and folding the jacket.

"Cragen" Cragen answered.

"Hey Cap'n its Elliot"

"Elliot where are you!?"

"Um I don't quite know" he answered looking around at his surrounding

"I think it's ... "Elliot tried

"Don't worry were on our way, we tracked the car. Is Olivia ok?" Cragen questioned as he got in his car following sirens of other cars.

"Yeah she's been shot in her arm. But she's ok"

"Ok good. We will be there in a few minutes ok"

"Ok" Elliot sighed hanging up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

OUTSIDE (WAREHOUSE)

12:00pm

"I don't feel so good" Olivia admitted holding her arm and head

"Don't worry. There on there way" Elliot comforted, signaling for her to put out her arm as he wrapped the coat tightly around her wound, blood now covering her left side.

"AH!" She cried in pain

"It's ok"

Olivia felt tired and drained of life she tried to fight it, she had to stay awake if she feel asleep she might not wake up.

Even though it was just her arm people could still die.

Elliot noticed her sluggish behavior and moved in front of her

"C'mon" he demanded leading her to the back of the car and slowly placing her on the back seat facing out the door. Olivia now tilted forward drooping her head down; Elliot placed his fingers under her chin and moved her head up as he knelt down in front of her

"Stay with me" he whispered holding her head up and squeezing her right hand

The sound of sirens and sudden distant flashing lights jolted Olivia's head up

"Its Ok now" he told her Supporting her weight and leading her toward the arriving ambulance.

Cragen, Munch and Fin hurried out of their vehicles and over toward the pair now lifting Olivia into the back of the ambulance.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Elliot asked shaking violently, as the paramedics plugged and pried into Olivia's now lifeless body.

"Elliot. Let them do their job" Cragen soothed pulling him from the back of the ambulance.

SWATS had entered the building already, and were leading out the suspect.

"I'll take you to the hospital Elliot" Munch suggested patting his arm.

Elliot and Munch rushed toward his car and drove off seconds later, leaving an overpowered Fin and Cragen standing, watching.

HOSPITAL

12:32pm

Elliot and Munch charged into the rushing crowded hospital pushing and shoving passed. A nurse had noticed and instantly knew who they were opening the widespread doors and leading them speechlessly into a quiet waiting room

"So?" Munch asked confused

"She is in surgery at the moment. But as soon as we know what is going and when you can see her we will come and get you" the nurse told them.

"Ok thanks" Munch commented setting himself down into a cushiony chair next a water dispenser, Elliot started pacing with his hands on his hips, fighting back tears at the thought of doctors prodding and pulling at her flesh with tools and saws but more so, of the thought of losing her was too much to bear.

HOSPITAL

12:51pm

Fin and Cragen had arrived at the hospital and were seated next to Munch and a now sitting Elliot with his head in his hands.

"So what happened?" Munch gently asked looking towards Elliot.

"What do you mean what happen John!? That son of a bitch shot her!" Elliot screamed standing from his chair and shoving a pointed finger at Munch.

"Elliot, calm down" Cragen demanded standing up and staring sharp at Elliot.

"Don't you tell me what to do, ok, my partner of 9 years might die, so don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Elliot yet again screamed this time in Cragen's direction.

Cragen was shocked at Elliot's sudden outburst and surrendered sitting down copping worried glares from Fin and Munch.

Elliot sat back down only to immediately jump back up as a doctor walked out and toward their direction.

"How is she?" Elliot asked hands on hips.

"She is stable at the moment"

"What … what do you mean at the moment?" Elliot quickly shot back

"She crashed for about 5 minutes while we were operating" the doctor said looking from Elliot to Fin to Munch to Cragen.

"What does that mean?" Fin asked intervening

"It means, if lucky she will wake up in a day or 2, But if her vitals deteriorate she might not wake up at ... all" The doctor pausing in between the last words.

Elliot looked down for a moment

"Can I see her?" he asked

"Yes of course. One last thing is there anyone I need to contact, family maybe?"

Elliot just shook his head

"Ok, room 123" the doctor finished watching Elliot and the others walk away.

ROOM 123

1:23pm

Elliot walked in first followed by Fin, Munch and Cragen.

Elliot pulled a nearby chair over to the bed and sat down grabbing Olivia's hand

Olivia had tubes and wires coming from all angles from her body, the typical few from her left arm running blood and a drip, another large tube in her mouth helping to breathe and a few others from her nose and right arm.

Elliot sat quietly just staring a single tear running down his cheek

Cragen noticed the look that he had never seen on Elliot's face before, the soft caring not so tough look and directed Fin Munch and himself out to give them some privacy.

Elliot now held Olivia's hand with both of his own hands rubbing her hand with his thumb.

Hours passed and Elliot had still not moved from his spot

Cragen had dropped in twice to check on the pair and to update Casey, Fin and Munch.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Cragen asked gently at Elliot still in the same position as before.

Elliot looked up at Cragen

"Look, I'm sorry about before, when I yelled at you and Munch" He said above a whisper

"It's ok. I understand why" Cragen said standing a meter away with his hands in his pockets.

"So, are you staying tonight?" Cragen tried again

"Put it this way until she wakes up, I'm not going anywhere" Elliot said turning back to Olivia and resting his head on his hands which were over Olivia's.

Cragen just nodded "Ok ill see you tomorrow then" He said walking out

Elliot soon fell asleep after.

ROOM 123

12:34am

Only to be woken up by the slightest movement of Olivia's hand underneath his. Elliot raised his head; his eyes still pushing open as Olivia shuffled her head side to side squeezing her eyes shut tightly and clenched her fists.

"Hey, It's Elliot" he tried, there was no response, he stood up and took her head in his hands rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs, She stopped moving her head but still held her eyes shut tightly and clenched her fists.

"Olivia, Its ok. If you can hear me can you open your eyes?" he tried

He waited for a response once again, but nothing

That's when it hit him. He might never see her beautiful brown eyes ever again. He might never see her heart warming smile again or even see her 'awake and alive' in general again, But he knew he had to be strong and believe that she was going to wake up and everything would go back to normal, and he could see everything good and bad about her again. He just wished to hell that she woke up, and the need and impatience for it to happen were growing, growing so long it was going to eat him up inside.

5 minutes had passed, Olivia had stopped shaking and clenching her fists but her eyes were still firmly shut. Elliot was still sitting beside her holding her hand waiting for any other movement or sign of life.

Beginning to think she wasn't going to move Olivia started murmuring and moving her head, Elliot jumped and squeezed tighter to her hand.

"Olivia can you hear me?"

Olivia still murmured and tossed her head

"C'mon Liv" he whispered

"W... Where are we … we going?" She slowly whispered her eyes flickering open and shut, giving a slight smile.

Elliot smiled and moved a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Hey. I thought you were gonna leave me" He said quietly a slight crying crack in his voice.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily Stabler" She joked Elliot giggled and Olivia tried to follow only to be hit by pain from the gunshot wound.

"Take it easy" He reminded her still smiling and squeezing her hand

"How long have I been in here?" Olivia asked her eyes still slightly shut looking around the room

"Not long, But the doctor said a lot different to what I'm seeing"

"What do you mean?" she questioned looking at him with a confused face.

"The doctor said you may not even wake up and if you did it would be a miracle and that could take up to 3 days" he explained.

Olivia just stared.

"I… I don't remember" She said

"What don't you remember?"

"What happened at the place where he took us?"

"That doesn't matter. Just get some rest" he said rubbing his thumb on her hand

Olivia just nodded and closed her eyes.

She felt safe.


End file.
